


Raindrops

by AvoidingTime



Series: Music Box [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can he not get it? Why does he have to be so blind? Why doesn't he understand what you're trying to tell him? Songfic - Song by Regina Spektor - Aradia's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> First songfic of a project of songfics I want to do with Regina Spektor. She is great and her songs fits with Homestuck.  
> If you want to hear the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_oLCJIYOVU
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not an English speaker, please forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Special thanks to my dear Beta Reader Sora_to_Yume
> 
> Raindrops by Regina Spektor, All the pesterlogs/characters/homestuck belongs to Hussie.The rest is mine ~
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> [I know the pesterlogs isn't with colours.I don't know how to put this yet and i'm lazy, i promise i'll fix this later]

 “ _You don't know but that's okay”_

 

You always knew that Sollux still thinks your death was his fault. Doesn't matter how many times you tried to tell him that it was Vriska's fault, he cannot forgive himself for what he did. He only pretends he is 0k with it but you know he isn't. You can see it. In his words, in his acts, in his _eyes._  


 

But for you it's 0kay now, even if the things between you two will never be the same.

 

“ _You might find me anyway”_

 

You think that if you were alive you would miss the way he treated you before. But now, you don't really feel anything. Only a small, shy shadow of what you have felt before. And that little shadow of feeling tells you that everything will be 0k when you two are together. Even if it’s not _totally together_   
.

 

“ _Don't you know that I_

 _Belong arm in arm with you, baby”_

 

Sometimes, you think about your life – the things you have done and the things you never did. One of the things you regret the most is not telling him how you felt. You never even thought so much about it in life. Maybe he didn't think about it too. You two were so naive. 

 

You used to think you made it obvious that you liked him. You always thought he considered you, deep down, his matesprit, even if you never talked about it. But you were ( _are_   
) wrong. And now, he makes it seems like you weren't even closer when you were alive.

  


AA: but y0u like t0 talk t0 me

AA: this a fact n0t a questi0n

AA: they t0ld me

TA: oh your 2ource2 have 2poken!

TA: relay a me22age for me, tell them two go haunt my huge creakiing bone bulge.

AA: why d0 y0u like t0 talk t0 me

TA: oh ii dont know, maybe becau2e we are 2uppo2ed two 2ave the world twogether???

TA: ii al2o talk two you becau2e iin ca2e you havent notiiced ii de2pii2e my2elf and perpetually 2eek two dupliicate through emotiional paiin the cacophony of phy2iical paiin my hiideou2 mutant braiin cau2e2 me every day.

TA: oh my god ii ju2t had a breakthrough!!!

TA: thank you 2o much for thii2, iit wa2 great.

TA: that wa2 a joke, here type "ha".

AA: ha

TA: now type iit agaiin.

AA: ha

TA: there you go, you are now offiiciially the liife of the party.

TA: eheheh ii ju2t took an embarra22iing viideo of you cuttiing loo2e there, boy ii 2ure hope thii2 juiicy nugget doe2nt wiind up on the iinternet!

AA: 0_0

AA: s0llux i actually w0uld like it if you were happy

TA: ok. thank you for 2ayiing 2o.

AA: y0u seem sad and angry all the time

 

How can he not get it? Why does he have to be so _blind_   
?

 

Why doesn't he understand what you're trying to tell him?

 

“ _In a town that's cold and gray_

 _We will have a sunny day_

 _Don't you know that I_

 _Belong arm in arm with you, baby”_

 

You remember the old times. When you were alive and he was happy. Well, he was happy most of the time. You specially remember that time when he came to visit you and were so excited about the ruins. You told him everything you discovered about them, and how you dug each thing carefully. You know it wasn't exactly an interesting topic to him, but he smiled at you, and paid attention in everything you told. He stayed for the night in your hive, and you asked him about the virus he was working on. You remember exactly how his eyes shined behind his glasses when he was talking all this technical terms you vaguely understand. It was a really good day. In the next morning, when he was leaving, he turned back to you to say how special you were for him. You were so happy you even blushed. You wanted to tell him how much he was special to you too and how you felt flushed for him and... You didn't say or do anything. You were just standing there, awkwardly, watching when he left.

 

“ _I do not know_

 _Where does it go_

 _When it goes_

 _Suddenly though_

 _Everything's slow_

 _And i miss you so”_

 

When you turned into a robot you barely talked to him. Not that you didn't want but you were always busy breaking things without-a-logical-reason-just-for-pleasure, making people pay and following the voices' instructions... You usually told him everything the voices told you before your death but now... 

 

He was busy too, with Feferi... You can't tell if you are jealous, because you mostly feel rage and violent feelings in this robotic body, but... That little feeling never seems to leave you at all. 

 

Well, if he is happy you're happy too, right?

 

When the voices told you that your existence like a robot had to finish, you were afraid. Not afraid of what would happen to you, but afraid of never seeing Sollux again. That was your first and last thought. You were desperate to at least say goodbye to him... Even if that would have made you more sad.

 

AA: i guess i sh0uld say s0mething

AA: bef0re i g0

TA: aradiia, ii am riight glubbiing here, liike two feet away from you.

TA: iif you want two 2ay 2omethiing two me why don't you ju2t turn two your left and 2ay iit, iit'2 bad enough that you've hardly 2aiid two lou2y word2 two me 2iince you became that 2weaty a22hole'2 2moochbot.

AA: i kn0w

AA: but this is hard f0r me

TA: how ii2 iit hard.

TA: you are a tiin can, robot2 don't have feeliing2.

AA: n0 thats n0t true

TA: ok then, what ii2 iit.

AA: s0rry ab0ut everything

AA: and all the bad luck y0uve had

AA: y0u didnt deserve it

AA: i have t0 g0 n0w

TA: what, where are you goiing?

AA: im n0t sure

TA: er, cool ii gue22??

AA: anyway thats it

TA: waiit.

TA: you mean for good, wiill ii see you agaiin?

AA: i d0nt kn0w that either

AA: but i guess if y0u d0

AA: pr0bably n0t with y0ur eyes

 

There were so many other things you wanted to say but you couldn't...

 

You wonder if he will miss you... You mean, miss you in the same way you'll miss him... He has Feferi after all... Maybe you will always just be a friend for him...

 

You give him a last hug. He retributes clumsily. He’s always felt awkward with physical contact, you know this very well. 

 

You missed his arms...

 

You stand back from him. You feel the explosion coming, inside to outside, burning all your circuits and destroying the metal like it was just metal. You look at him for the last time. You can't help but think he’s good looking even when he is crying. You wonder for a moment what yellow tears would taste like and then, everything turns black.

 

“ _Round each corner there's a chance_

 _People searching glance to glance_

 _Moving bout real fast_

 _Like insects and fish when they're scared_

 _And they sing the same old song”_

 

The first thing you hear is his voice calling you name. “Aradia.” Nothing more than a whisper. But you know it isn't real, it's just a joke of your head. You start to hear the voices again. They're saying a lot of things at the same time but you don't pay attention. You'll deal with them later.

 

Right now there is something happening to you. Something you don't know what is but you know it’s something _good_   
. Something _magical_   
. You're feeling something you haven't felt for a long time. You feel...

 

 _Life?_

 

“ _Though it's been so very long_

 _They sing, raindrops falling on my head_

 _But that doesn't mean that i am dead_

 _And i do not know_

 _Where does it go_

 _When it goes_

 _Suddenly though_

 _Everything's slow_

 _And i miss you so”_

 

It's wonderful. You haven't felt so happy like his in a long, long time. You're alive! Really alive! In your own body, with your own feelings and thoughts. 

 

You feel incredible. You feel everything at the same time. You even feel like you will never be angry or revengeful again. You even want to apologize Vriska for what you did with her! You forgot how good it was to be alive...

 

You only wish Sollux were here with you. You can't wait to show him that you're alive! You wonder if he will like your new clothes...

 

“ _You don't know but that's okay_

 _You might find me anyway_

 _Don't you know that I_

 _Belong arm in arm with you, baby”_

 

It delays a long time, but you – two versions of you - finally see him. Well, you see him. He was already blind like the voices told you but that's 0ka--- You mean okay. He looks charming this way too. You were so anxious to talk alone with him, but you had work to do. The alpha timeline needs you and you can't be distracted! 

 

Anyway, he looks happy to meet you again too. And there is something different you can't exactly tell what it is. Maybe he is finally see---- oops, you mean, understanding what you tried to tell him all these years.

 

“ _In a town that's cold and gray_

 _We will have a sunny day_

 _Don't you know that I_

 _Belong arm in arm with you, baby”_

 

And now you're here with him, waiting. He doesn't know what he is supposed to do here exactly, but he looks happy. You're happy too. You didn't want another person to help you in that moment. You just wish you had more courage to tell him what you feel and---

 

He seems to hear you because he takes your hand, interlacing your fingers. You look at him surprised and he turns to the opposite direction, but you can see he is blushed. You giggle.

 

You two begin to talk about something random, but still holding hands. Play the rest of the game will be so much more easy now with him by your side. You know you don't need to tell anything more to him. 

 

 _He understands._

**Author's Note:**

> SolAra was one of the first troll-couples I shipped when I started reading act 5. Now I think I prefer EqAra/AraFef and SolKK/SolEri/SolFef but I still thinking this couple is so lovely and dear to me. They have a great story.
> 
> I think it's the best couple to start a project, although I'm not totally happy with the result.


End file.
